Type-11R Burai Mark-II
The Type-11R Burai Mark-II, often times called the Black Burai 'due to its regular paint job, is a mass-produced Fifth Generation Knightmare Frame that is based on the older Type-10R Burai used by the Order of the Black Knights, the Japanese Liberation Front and other Area 11 Resistance Groups during the First Black Black Rebellion. It was developed around the time of the formation of the United Federation of Nations as a machine for the use of the new Black Knight Reserve Forces. It is also used by the Independent State of Orb before it was reformed into the Kingdom of Orb. Appearance The Burai Mark-II looks quite similar to that of the RPI-13 Sutherland instead of the regular Type-10R Burai. This mostly due to the use of various Sutherland parts and original design schematics of the Sutherland in the design of the Knightmare. Therefore, it could be said that while the regular Burai was basically a clone of the aging RPI-11 Glasgow the new Burai Mark-II is a clone of the newer Sutherland. Design Overall, the Type-11R Burai Mark-II is, in fact, a direct clone of the Britannian RPI-13 Sutherland produced by the Chawla Design Group for the purpose of being used by the reserve unit of the Black Knights. The only difference in the design is the new advanced cockpit block, based on that of the Vincent, an entirely new head, a stronger Yggdrasil Drive, and the forearm mounted shield units. Other than that it looks exactly like a Sutherland in the main body and inner frame. The new head of the design is highly based on the head of the original Guren with a regular factsphere built-into the forehead. This was mainly to give the new Knightmare far better sensors then the original and to separate the new Burai from the Sutherland. Making it quite clear that this Knightmare is not Britannian no matter how it looks. The cockpit block, on the other hand, is a completely new model based on the Vincent with some improvements included from the Type-05A Akatsuki including the needed upgrades for aerial combat. It also can be replaced with a modified cockpit block from the Akatsuki if needed, though it is not often done for the regular Cockpit Block is just fine for what it needs. It could also be equipped with a larger, double pilot, cockpit block that allows two people to pilot the Knightmare. This is often used for dedicated command-units and training purposes. The new Yggdrasil Drive is heavily based on that of the Type-05 Akatsuki drive giving it quite a bit more power behind it and makes it sort-of on par with the Britannian Gloucester. It also allows the knightmare frame to be equipped with a float unit for aerial combat alongside the needed cockpit upgrades. The new forearm mounted shields are a bit different from any other similar shields and are actually improved versions of the Burai's original Protectors that covered the unit's hands. They could now expand slightly to give the new Burai Mark-II a larger shield to defend itself, as well as, what the unit is protecting. Since the Burai Mark-II was developed for the Black Knight Reserve which directly protected civilian areas. Some units, like those, in use by ace pilots, are often equipped with an even better version which sports a single Radiant Wave Shield Emitter embedded in the shield. Overall, the new Burai Mark-II Knightmare Frame was quite an improvement over the original Burai and even the Sutherland but cannot stand up against superior Knightmares of Seventh Generation and Eighth Generation. Though, it should be not be dismissed entirely for in the right hands these knightmares can be quite a tough opponent for anyone piloting a regular Eighth Generation Frame. Armaments Fixed Armaments '''Type-3C Slash Harkens ' These Slash Harkens are basically an improved version of the original Type-3 Slash Harkens in use by the Burai and that of the Glasgow. There is not that much a major difference from the originals just a slight improvement in speed and combat potential due to the data from "Hien Souga" Series Slash Harkens in use by the Gekka and the new Akatsuki. Optional Armaments 'Type-5 5mm Anti-Personnel Machine Gun ' Like both the original Burai and the Sutherland the Burai Mark-II can be equipped with a small anti-personnel machine gun mounted below the front of the cockpit block. For the Burai this would be the Type-5 which is often standard on the older Burai and is only equipped on the newer Mark-II when it was required. 'Type-10/AR1 20mm Anti-Knightmare Assault Rifle ' The original rifle that was developed for the use of the Burai and had been produced in large numbers by Kyoto Group, therefore, plenty are still around in good numbers. Hence, the reasoning for the new Burai Mark-II sometimes using this rifle. However, the Chawla Design Group did start production of an improved version of this rifle which the Burai Mark-II is more commonly equipped with. Even then, like mentioned some units are equipped with this rifle in some parts of the Federation. While the units used by the Independent State of Orb used this weapon as standard alongside the Type-10/S2 Radiant Wave Lance. 'Type-11/AR3 25mm Anti-Knightmare Assault Rifle ' Based heavily on the older Type-10/AR2 Heavy Assault Rifle that was used in small numbers by Burai in use by the Japanese Liberation Front and the Kyoto Group directly. The new Type-11/AR3 Rifle tones this down a bit using a smaller, more efficient round, not mention making the rifle itself lighter. Hence, it is a bit lighter in weight and fires a larger round then the older Type-10/AR1 not to mention comes equipped with an under-barrel grenade launcher which gives the new Burai an upgrade in firepower. The grenade launcher can carry three rounds and can be easily be reloaded in the field. 'Type-10/M2 4-Tube Anti-Knightmare Missile Launcher ' Another older weapon originally developed for the use of the Type-10R Burai and for heavy anti-knightmare combat where one missile from this could destroy an enemy knightmare with no effort at all. The new Burai Mark-II continues to use this weapon but has to dismount one of its shields to equip this weapon. Hence, it is only used rarely and when the Burai Mark-II actually needs a heavy assault weapon. '''Type-11/M4 6-Tube Anti-Knightmare Missile Launcher A new weapon developed for the Burai Mark-II and is heavily based on the KMF-W7A1 "Sattel Waffen" Shoulder Mounted Missile Launchers used by both the regular Sutherland, and the elite Gloucester. It was developed due to the older Type-10/M2 type units having to replace one of the Burai's shields to be able to be used. Instead, these units are mounted on the shoulders along either side of the cockpit block. Hence, these weapons are more often to be used than the older Type-10/M2 Missile Launchers. Type-10/B1 40mm Anti-Knightmare Bazooka ''' Basically, a direct clone of the Britannian built KMF-W6A Anti-Knightmare Bazooka which had been developed for the use of the Sutherland to counter the heavy armor of the Europian Panzer series Knightmares which became the standard heavy weapon of the Burai. The Kyoto Group produced a large number of these weapons and therefore, are still in use by the Burai Mark-II. Though, some units instead rely on the newer Type-06A1 Bazooka used by the Akatsuki due to its more compact form. '''Type-01A3 "Katen Yaibatou Type-III" Sword Unlike the older Burai which often had to rely on elbow mounted tonfas for a close-combat weapon or go without, the new Burai Mark-II can be equipped the standard Type-01A3 "Katen Yaibatou Type-III" Sword from the Type-05 Akatsuki as a close combat weapon. This weapon along with the Type-11/AR3 Rifle can be said to be the Burai Mark-IIs standard load-out since they are often used together. Type-10/S2 Radiant Wave Lance ' A weapon originally developed by Rakshata Chawla at the request of Black Knight ace pilot Rai Adonis after the Battle of Narita when Rai found he liked using an Anti-Knightmare Jousting Lance he had picked up from a dead Gloucester during the course of the battle. The Type-10/S2 is an improved version of this original weapon which was developed soon after the reformation of the Black Knights in early 2018 a.t.b and would mostly be used by Rai Adonis once more thought a few others would start to use the weapon including several former exiled Britannian pilots who had fought with the Europia United Armed Forces and now have joined the Black Knights. When the Independent State of Orb was first formed a few months later many of these pilots would continue to use this weapon as members of the Orb Defense Forces but after the Exile of Zero to Orb they lost access to further examples of this weapon. Hence the Orb Defense Forces only sport a handful of this weapon and are used by Orb ace pilots. '''Type-11/CL Combat Lance ' A new weapon developed for the use of the Orb Defense Forces and the pilots of their Type-11R Burai Mark-II units after the Exile of Zero to Orb. The Type-11/CL Combat Lance is a weapon based on both the KMF-L Series Anti-Knightmare Jousting Lance of Britannia and the Type-10/S Series of Radiant Wave Lance of the Black Knights. Since Orb does not have any further access to needed parts to assemble new Radiant Wave Lances they created this new weapon in its place. Overall, the Combat Lance is at its core a basic KML-L4 Anti-Knightmare Jousting Lance but has been improved with the addition of a pair of modified and stripped down Type-10/AR1 Assault Rifles built onto the top of the base of the lance. Also, the tip of the lance can use electromagnetic acceleration to drive itself into an enemy's armor and retract back into the lance. It can also be fired like a missile for a last-ditch weapon if required. By the time of the formation of the new Kingdom of Orb, out of the Independent State of Orb, in early 2019 a.t.b many Orb pilots have started to love this new weapon and use it quite often. System Features 'Type-F5E Factpshere Camera and Sensor System ' An improved, and a slight compact version of the older Type-F5C unit equipped to the original Burai. It incorporates several new improvements that are found in the newer factspheres found in a few Seventh Generation Frames. 'Type-E0A2 Duel Eye Sensor and Radar System ' A version of the original Type-E0A Duel Eye System used by the original Guren which is toned down a bit for mass production. It is also based slightly on the new Type-E2A Mono-Eye system used by the Akatsuki and its variants due to it being cheap to produce. '''Type-M0A Landspinner Mobility Package A slightly improved version of the Landspinners on the older Burai but not much differene. They are slightly tuned for better mobility but that is about it. Type-F2D Air Glide Wing System When newly recruited Jeremiah Gottwald had a regular RPI-13 Sutherland modified with a new Air Glide Wing System the data from this new variant would go a long way to not only improving the system itself but allowed the option of equipping the new Burai Mark-II with an Air Glide Wing System. Though, due to the Black Knight Reserve Force not often needing a flight capable knightmare, this is rarely if ever used. However, the Independent State of Orb and the Confederacy of Australia both made use of Air Glide Wing equipped Burai Mark-II units. 'Type-P2A Arm-Mounted Shields ' Often called Arm Protectors these small arm-mounted shields bear some slight resemblance to the Blaze Luminous Shield Emitters found on the Z-01 Lancelot but are in fact based heavily on the Type-P1 Hand Protectors found the older Type-10R Burai justed expanded into a forearm-mounted feature. These shields can be expanded to twice its original size to help not only protect itself but anything the unit itself is protecting. This was a requirement for a defensive-use unit like the Burai Mark-II. Variants Type-11T Burai Trainer A variant of the main Burai Mark-II unit that is developed for the use of training new pilots. Therefore, this unit is equipped with a variety of different equipment for the purpose of training, including equipment to simulate damage to the unit. It also sports the ability to swap its cockpit in between a double cockpit block to allow an instructor to train a new pilot directly, and a regular Chawla-Designed Cockpit Block for more advanced solo training. It can also be equipped with a Type-F2D Air Glide Wing System for advanced flight training as well. Soon after its introduction a few dozen of these machines were produced for the use of training numerous former TQ-19 Gun-Run pilots of the former Chinese Federation to pilot new Type-05A Akatsuki Knightmares. Type-11H Burai Heavy A Burai Mark-II variant that is based on the Britannian RPI-14 Sutherland II Heavy Assault Knightmare. It is equipped with heavier armor plates across the body and sports fixed heavy missile launchers on its waist. While a pair of hardon cannons are mounted on the shoulders for direct heavy anti-ship assault. It also possesses a heavier fore-arm mounted shield that resembles a riot shield. It can also be equipped with a Type-11/AR4 35mm Heavy Assault Rifle or the Type-06A2 45mm Heavy Arm Mounted Cannon. Unlike the regular Burai Mark-II, these units are often found in regular Black Knight units where they are used to support regular Akatsuki formations with direct fire support similar to that of the Britannian Gareth. They are one of the only version of the Burai who regularly use the Type-F2D Air Glide Wing System thanks to this. History When the United Federation of Nations was first formed and the Federation Charter was ratified by the new Federation Council it was found that while having the Black Knights as a major military force was useful they still needed a sort of Militia-based Defensive Force. This notion saw the formation of the Black Knight Reserves which then saw a need for a dedicated Knightmare Frame for the use of the new Reserve forces, for using the advanced Akatsuki series would be both problematic and expensive. Chawla Design Group would then be asked if they would be interested in developing a new Fifth Generation Knightmare Frame to fulfill this need. A few weeks later, the Chawla Design Group would come up with the new Type-11R Burai Mark-II a direct clone of the Sutherland along heavily based on the older Type-10R Burai from the First Black Rebellion. It also sported several nods to the Akatsuki and other Chawla designed Knightmares in its design. It was the perfect unit for the new Black Knight Reserves for it was cheap but still quite capable of being a defensive unit. The Chawla Design Group would then produce these Knightmares in large numbers for the use of the Black Knight Reserve. One of the first major shipments of these new Knightmares would be handed over to the newly formed Independent State of Orb due to Zero's direct orders. Others would be handed over to various newly organized Black Knight Reserve Units across the new United Federation of Nations. A few would be somehow mysteriously shipped to the handful of remaining active resistance groups in Area 11 in preparation for the future Liberation of Japan from Britannia. These units would be reasonable for the successful taking of Port Yokosuka from Britannian and would take part in several other minor battles spread across Japan around the same time of the Second Battle of Tokyo Settlement. Overall, the Burai Mark-II while not as good as the new equally brand-new Type-05 Akatsuki was still a capable unit and would remain in general use until the end of the Third Great War. Notes and Trivia * Heavily based on the RPI-13b Sutherland Club the precursor unit to the Z-01/B Lancelot Club from the video game, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Lost Colors. Instead of being a Britannian-developed unit based on the Lancelot and the Sutherland it is instead based on the Guren Mark-II and the Sutherland. * The Forearm Shields featured on this unit while originally based on the Lancelot's Blaze Luminous Shields are instead based on the expandable Ballistic Shields used by the Sutherlands of the Knights of Saint Micheal during ''Code Geass: Akito the Exiled ''along with being based on the original hand protectors of the Burai. * Fun note, as far as I am aware this thrown out unit is often used by other authors for an advanced knightmare frame for the use of either advanced Britaniann ace pilots or Knights of the Rounds during a story based in the first season. I believe I am the first writer to use it as a base for a Black Knight developed Knightmare and used for a story based late in the second season. * The new Type-11/CL Combat Lance is heavily based on the Shot Lancer the Signature Mobile Suit Weapon of the Crossbone Vanguard from the Mobile Suit Gundam F91 film. Though I have added the idea of the tip of the lance being able to retract since if I recalled one of the Britannian Knightmare Lances used something similar during one battle during the series. Category:Knightmare FramesCategory:Knightmares Category:Divergence Point Knightmares